Beautiful Sunset
by Madame Kat
Summary: Just a short little feel-good story about Link and Dark Link. NOTE: This is implied fluff yaoi, though there is no actual yaoi stuff...maybe a little at the end.   Dark x Link


A/N: I haven't written in a long time, so bare with me as there may be a few weak points. Also a very important note about this story is that I have written one of the character's name to be Dark, however the descriptions are about Shadow Link. I had originally kept it as Shadow, but my brain couldn't pull away from Sonic the Hedgehog - hahaha. So that's just a little note I wanted to get out of the way so I don't get complaints of the characters being wrong!

Anywho, that's about it - enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Beautiful Sunset<em>

Link laughed happily as he laid in the flower bed by the lake, blowing at butterflies and dragonflies as they flew over his head. The sun was low and sending warm beams of peach and sienna through spaces between the trees. Stars were just beginning to peer out from behind the sheet of daylight and looked down at the world below, sparkling through the gaps of the canopy. The sight was hypnotic and Link could not help but to watch the skies with fascination as the gradient of colour shifted slowly; his eyes glued to the skies above him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Link sat bolt upright at the sudden break from his moment of peace. He looked left and right with a puzzled expression, completely unaware of the whereabouts of the voice. "Over here, princess!" Link frowned at the anonymous insult and looked around once more, trying to find the abusive felon, still to no avail. "Behind you, fool," Link swivelled on his rump, catching up dirt on the back of his tunic, as a figure stepped out from the shadows; the blonde's expression grew more grim as the taunting voice grew a face; it was Dark.

"Why are you here?" Link spoke through a childish pout, rather unhappy to have had his nirvana obliterated by his rather unpleasant visitor.

Dark feigned an expression of hurt, as his blonde counterpart spoke. "Maybe I was enjoying the sunset too," he spoke in a defensive tone. Link did not exactly look convinced, but laid back down on the soft ground and resumed observing the sky. The sky had quickly grown darker, and the stars were sparkling with a pale brilliance that illuminated the leaves of the trees and the foliage shielding the earth. The air was cool and refreshing, as a breeze passed through between the trees and brushed against the blonde's face. Link sighed in a breath of ecstasy, feeling his dull mood brought on by Dark's presence wash away.

The flora beneath the young boy's back shifted in movement, and Link peered to his left in mild curiosity. Dark had sat down next to him and was looking up at the stars, one knee propped up. His pale face was calm, reflecting a similar expression of serenity as Link had previously displayed. He looked much less arrogant in this light, almost vulnerable. Link found himself staring at the way the starlight and moonlight illuminated Dark's skin, it was absolutely flawless, a pore barely visible. Link admittedly found himself filled with a trifling bubble of jealousy as he considered his own, almost worn skin. His eyes sparkled too, the lights of the sky reflecting in the warm crimson pools of his irises; the cool colours of night made them appear almost a gentler purple.

"Can I take your order?" Dark's dry tone broke the silent tranquillity Link's mind had been swimming in. He had not torn his cerise-looking eyes from the sky, but had apparently sensed Link's cerulean eyes on him.

"Order..? What?" Link blinked, his mind still relatively hazed with thoughts of smooth skin and deep eyes. He looked up at his slightly taller-bodied counterpart, completely oblivious.

Dark chuckled slightly, a quiet and teasing chuckle, but it held a sheet of warmth and affection just beneath its surface. Link felt a slight shiver coarse down his spine as the sound of the laughter caressed his ears. His tittering subsided and he finally tilted his head to face the blonde, forcing Link to slowly drown in his deep, crimson eyes. "You were staring at me...and you still are," he appeared to be resisting a smug grin as he spoke. Link's cheeks tinted a slight pink as he struggled to tear his eyes away from Dark's.

He cleared his throat awkwardly before weakly chirping back; "Sorry, I'm a little distracted." Dark shook his head in tired amusement, clearly not being sold for such a poor excuse, but nonetheless dropped the topic of discussion.

Though he did not break eye contact; Link felt as if Dark was staring right down into his very soul, and struggled to break the visual bond. His body trembled slightly under the intense stare that his gaze was trapped in. Finally, the blonde managed to tear his eyes away, and attempted to focus on the stars peeking between the rich branches weaving the canopy. The stars had only grown brighter, and any sign of sunlight had long slipped beyond the horizon; Link could not help but wonder just how long he had been sitting by Dark. "It is beautiful," Dark mused, more to himself than to his counterpart, though Link did nod in agreement as he let out an involuntary yawn. Dark inspected Link with half-lidded eyes and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder; the edge of his hand brushed against the tanned neck, and Link shivered at the temperature. Dark's strong hands were quite cold, and he slowly kneaded his fingers on Link's shoulder; it was unexpectedly comforting and soothing. "If you are exhausted, you should rest," the words were gentle and smooth, and gained another involuntary shiver from the blonde, accompanied by a near unnoticeable nod. No words, just a simple nod.

He closed his blue eyes for a long moment, taking in the feel of Dark's hand gently touching his shoulder, and the feel of the breeze kissing his cheeks. When he opened his eyes again, he noted that the sky was in his direct vision, and that Dark appeared much taller. Evidently he had lain back down on the soft earth, beside Dark. His eyelids were heavy with the burdens of a long and weary day; and he struggled to hold them open for any sight other than the twinkling stars and the crimson eyes beside him. Slowly giving into exhaustion, Link allowed his eyes to drift closed once more.

His mind slowly began to drift further and further away from his reality, and the last sensory acknowledgement he recalled was to soft calm words of his counterpart as he felt him lay beside him in the flower bed; "Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up," and the cool-skinned arm of Dark gently slipping behind the blonde's neck in a timid attempt at a hug.


End file.
